Let something replace me beer
by HanaShizuko
Summary: Cana x Laxus oneshot. Not really good, 'cuz in middle I lost idea.


**A/N :** This wil be writen as Cana's view. It's like Fairy Tail is just a group on facebook created by Makarov. I know it isn't that good fanfiction. I had idea for this and then idea went away. I'm sorry, I hope next ff will be better.  
**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima as well as all characters.

* * *

I've just came back from school. It was boring like always. Teachers saying you shouldn't drink beer in class, Erza wa flirting with Jellal all the time, Mirajane was so smilling-cute-friendly-shitty to everyone, Gray and Natsu were making fun of Lucy and fighting a little... Yeah, day like every other.  
I turned laptop on, just for a moment. To check out if there's something new on facebook. I looked on page. Lucy has posted some new photos of her, all guys were giving her 'it's hot!' or 'so sexy!' comments... How I hate it. On the other hand we had Bixlow and Evergreen who had fight under her status... Man, this stranger is really weired. Well, it was nothing really new on page. I was going to close it, when I heard chat noise and saw 'Laxus Dreyar has wrote to you'.  
- Laxus? I wonder what this guy want from me... Okay, I'll talk with him for a moment and go to club. Maybe some cute, handsome guy will buy me beer? - I asked myself and opend chat.

**Laxus has wrote** : Hey Cana! Just came from school, I see? Girl, You sure have a lot fights with teachers 8D  
**Cana has wrote :** hahaha, really funny! What do You want? Make fun of me?  
**Laxus has wrote :** no, just chat a little. We haven't talk for a lot time, don't You think? Maybe we'll meet up to talk about life and drink some beer together? :)  
**Cana has wrote :** No, I don't think it's good idea. Besides, I'm not in mood to drink.  
**Laxus has wrote :** NO WAY! O_O Is our Booze-Girl in love, or something?

I swear, I would kill him. He's always like this... He just doesn't get fact I don't really like him. Nevermind. I have nothing better to do, so I can keep writing with him... I can live 30 minutes without beer. I don't think I'll be writing with him longer than this. Nobody really knew a lot things about Laxus... He was always with his, how I call it, three-some... I mean Evegreen, Frieed and Bixlow. Well, sometimes I'm thinking if they are his friends, 'cuz it looks more like they are his fanclub members, and he doesn't care about them. But as I think about it, there might not be any thing that he cares about.

I seriously thought I'll write with him just a little, just some simple words and I'll go to some party for drinking and maybe I would find any easy guy... I always do that, but this time I just couldn't go out... Laxus had something interesting that I just couldn't turn laptop off... I was just sitting on this facebook and LOL'ed at everything he wrote. I never knew he can be so funny guy! Wait... How come I'm so much into this conversation?! I hate this guy!... I hate him, right? Oh yeah, ask yourself girl, are you stupid or something?!

**Laxus has wrote : **Anyway Cana, I gotta go. Night so I have to sleep, tomorrow I have work and You have school. Sleep well cutie.  
**Laxus went offline.**

What was that?! I had no chance to write him back! Damn all these guys! I sure need to go sleep! I turned laptop off and went to bed... but somehow I just couldn't get this freaky blonde guy off my mind. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

~ Next day in school ~

I was so sleepy that my eyes didn't want to open! Well, it doesn't matter. I sure have to take more attention on lessons! Last lesson... Just 5 minutes more and I'll be able to go to home! Wait, what is this paper on my table? I slowly opened paper ball.  
_**  
CANA! There's Laxus! I mean, he wanted me to tell you that he wants You to wait for him after school! ~ Kisses, Mira**:3_

What to the hell?! Why is he there?! And.. what does he want from me?! I don't care! I'll just go home! I don't have to talk with him!  
~After school~  
- Hello Cana - said Laxus. He was smiling like crazy. I would throw something into his stupid face!  
- Hi Laxus - I said - what You want?  
- Just talk... You don't want? Yesterday you were chatting with me for 5 hours and now You have nothing to say to me? - he asked.  
- Well... If You will buy me beer we can talk - I smiled.  
- Ah, cute girl. I will buy You, but just one - he answeard and we went to shop. He bought me one as he promised and we were talking. I seriously don't know how he did it, but I was laughting and smiling at him... I felt really nice with him... We had many subjects to talk about. His jokes were really funny! I never knew it... He looked at me with such a warm look on his face. I blushed.  
- You sure are cute - he said finally.  
- Why You think so? All I am is just a girl for one night - I said with a little sad voice. He kissed me softly.  
- I don't mind If you'll spend this night with me... but to me You are more than just a slut - he continued kissing me... I wonder... when did I fell in love with this blonde? He's such a great man... and I hadn't seen it before... What was I doing?! AH, right... I was drinking too much of alcohol and sleeping with anybody... Seriously, am I slut?! But as he kissed me, I felt so good... This is time for change... I will change, becouse love change people.

* * *

As I wrote, I had no idea 8DDD Sorry ;~;


End file.
